


Weekend of Assumptions

by Stariceling



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-03
Updated: 2004-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it that Duo keeps walking in on, romance, or a simple missunderstanding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend of Assumptions

\-----------------------------------------Friday Evening, On The Stairs----------------------------------------

It might be nice to spend the weekend with the other pilots now that things had calmed down and they had some time to relax. Then again, all of the others had disappeared as soon as the subject of unpacking had been mentioned, leaving Heero to do all the work.

Well, maybe not all the work. Quatre was trying so hard to help, he had even let Heero put Duo and Wufei’s luggage in the room with the pink canopied beds by way of revenge. Mostly, though, they were just getting in each other’s way.

“Heero, let me help you with that,” Quatre met him halfway up the stairs and attempted to lighten the load in Heero’s arms. Heero leaned back a little, Quatre wasn’t helping too much by blocking his way.

“What’s wrong?” Quatre put his hands over Heero’s trying to take some of the wight. Heero didn’t know how to react to the touch, and tried to step back, only the next step wasn’t where he had expected.

Heero stumbled and fell, dragging Quatre with him. There was the sound of breaking china as they fell into a vase set up near the foot of the stairs, then they were both sprawled on the floor, Quatre stretched out on top of Heero’s chest.

Quatre was staring at Heero in adorable surprise, which quickly turned to worry. Heero’s attention was torn between the warm body on top of him and the sudden, nagging pain in his shoulder and back.

\----------------------------In The Upstairs Hallway, About Five Minutes Later---------------------------

Duo intended to give Heero a piece of his mind. He was not going to be stuck in a room with Wufei and pink curtains. He could deal with one or the other, but not both.

From the end of the hall, Duo could hear Heero and Quatre’s voices, though the exact words were hard to pick out. It sounded like Heero was getting fussed at, and Duo had to wonder what other pranks Heero had pulled. Quatre was usually patient with him.

There was the faint sound of ripping cloth, making Duo pause, listening intently. He was shocked to hear Quatre’s next words, “just take it off, Heero. Here, let me do it.”

Duo blinked rapidly. He could not have just heard that. There was a soft rustle and a sigh as Duo pressed his ear against the door. “Doesn’t that feel better?” Quatre asked. Duo gulped. He should just walk away right now. He really should, only he didn’t. He couldn’t tear himself away.

“Don’t cover it up Heero,” Quatre murmured persuasively, “just let me . . . you need this . . . ”

“There’s nothing wrong,” Heero argued back.

“That’s right. There’s nothing wrong with letting me do this for you.” Quatre countered in an insistent tone. There was another rustle as they shifted, “You don’t want to do it all by yourself do you?”

There was a pause, probably meaning that Heero had given up, then more rustling and a low noise of pain.

“Ah!” Quatre gasped in concern, “Oh, Heero. I’m sorry. I guess the first one hurts the most.” There was a pause before he added, “it might have been worse if I tried to do that slowly, though,” he was obviously trying to reassure Heero.

“That’s enough,” Heero growled, “stop it.”

“Stop moving around. Just relax and it won’t hurt as much.” Heero made another frustrated noise in his throat.

There was a pause then Quatre whispered, so low Duo almost missed it, “You’ll feel much better when I’m done. I promise.” With those words came the protesting creak of bed springs.

Duo snapped. That was too much.

“What do you two think you’re doing!?” He demanded, flinging the door open. Probably the worst idea he had acted on in a long time. Heero was laid flat out on the bed, Quatre leaning over him.

“That’s the last one,”Quatre announced, holding up a pair of tweezers, in them he had a bloody shard of pottery. Duo stared, thunderstruck. This was not what he had expected. There was almost no nudity, even. Heero’s shirt had been removed to aid Quatre in removing the shards from a wound in his back, but that was it.

“You two . . .” Duo had been duped into mistaking a first aid procedure for bedroom talk.

“What?” Quatre gave Duo his best ‘clueless-innocent’ look. Duo blushed. It was just his brain working overtime. Just a few misplaced hormones that had made him imagine Quatre doing those things.

“Nothing!” Duo retreated quickly, pink sheets and cranky roommate completely forgotten for the moment. He dashed back to his room and sat down on the nearest bed before he could fall over.

He had not just imagined Quatre as a scary, perverted seme. He couldn’t have. If anything Quatre was definite uke material. He would play the role of the cute, submissive little . . . that train of thought wasn’t so good either. Duo struggled to put the whole thing out of his head.

\-----------------------------------------In Heero and Quatre’s Room------------------------------------------

“Feel better?” Quatre tied off the last of Heero’s bandage. It would have been hard for Heero to see to that himself, not to mention that Quatre did feel that it was his fault Heero had gotten hurt.

“It’s just a flesh wound.”

“Maybe I could’ve just kissed it and made it better,” Quatre teased. He scooted a little closer, daring in his lightheartedness, “want me to try?”

Heero didn’t answer. For a moment Quatre thought he was just being ignored, then . . .

“Wouldn’t it work better like this?” Heero caught the back of Quatre’s head and pulled him forward, holding Quatre nose to nose with him. Quatre smiled shakily. It looked like his teasing had backfired.

Outside Duo snuck back for a moment, listened for a moment, then returned to his room. The silence reassured him that nothing was really going on in there.

In fact the perfect silence was because Heero and Quatre were much too busy kissing to utter a single word.

\------------------------------------ Saturday Afternoon, Hallway Again-------------------------------------

This time, Duo told himself, he should know better then to listen to the sounds coming from Heero and Quatre’s room. How Heero had managed to fix the room arrangements so that he and Quatre ended up together, Duo wasn’t sure. Probably because neither Trowa nor Wufei cared enough to change them around once their luggage had been moved, especially when the five of them were only staying for the weekend.

Only now the problem was that if he wanted to talk to the only person who seemed to enjoy a good conversation he had to put up with Heero’s unfriendly glaring. Honestly, Duo sighed angrily. It was as if he resented anyone else getting attention from Quatre.

“There. Does that feel good?” Duo froze. What where they doing now! No. This was just a stupid misunderstanding. Those two should learn to hold more normal sounding conversations.

“Un,” Heero made a low noise in his throat, then whispered, “harder.” Somehow that sounded less then innocent.

“Want me to go lower?” Quatre’s voice sounded more sultry then normal. “You want more of this, right?”

Heero just made a low, growling noise. Duo didn’t really want to imagine what that meant. Quatre made a similar sound back at him, halfway between a laugh and a purr.

“That’s okay. You don’t have to talk.” Heero made a low noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan.

Very cautiously, Duo pushed the door open a crack and peeked inside. He wasn’t sure if he should be expecting an innocent scene like yesterday, or something more suited to match the words he was hearing.

The scene was definitely less innocent this time. Quatre was kneeling across Heero’s hips, digging his hands into Heero’s back. Heero strained a little under the treatment, obviously enjoying it in spite of himself.

Duo felt like falling over. What was this? Quatre looked up at him, smiling and managing to look quite innocent in spite of his position.

“Do you want a back rub too?” Quatre worked one hand into the small of Heero’s back as he spoke, “you’ll have to wait until after I’m done with Heero.”

“Oh no, no,” Duo laughed nervously, “I think I’ll come back later.” He darted back down the hallway and disappeared. Those two were making a fool out of him. Sooner or later he was going to learn that they never really meant what it sounded like they meant.

\--------------------------------------Back In Heero and Quatre’s Room--------------------------------------

Quatre lay down across Heero’s back, hands kneading at his shoulders. Heero relaxed. He had gotten quite used to being touched by Quatre by now. Soft kisses teased at the back of his neck and the sensitive spot behind his ear.

“When do you think he’ll figure it out?” Quatre asked, nuzzling against Heero’s hair. Heero pushed himself up on one elbow and raised an eyebrow at Quatre, making him giggle.

“Never.” Quatre laughed, sitting up to let Heero turn himself over. He leaned down over Heero, brushing his lips over Heero’s forehead.

“You really think so?” Quatre touched his fingers to Heero’s lips, smiling.

“We were being completely obvious.”

“Mm,” Quatre bent over Heero to kiss him. He guessed Duo was just going to see whatever he wanted to see. Heero pulled him down, their mouths sliding together as they kissed. If Duo had chosen to walk on them at that moment, he wouldn’t have been able to convince himself it was just a coincidence.

\--------------------------------------Sunday Morning, Same Hallway ---------------------------------------

He should just walk away, Duo told himself. Just walk away. Don’t listen to them and wait until they all left that afternoon, then Heero and Quatre would be separated and he wouldn’t have to put up with their innuendo anymore.

“Heero,” he could hear Quatre gasping through the door, “oh Heero . . .”

There was the sound of the two of them wrestling around to a counterpoint of breathless, half-muffled cries. Duo wondered if they realized how thin the walls were, completely disregarding the fact that he was pressing his ear against the door in order to hear them.

“Does it feel good?” Heero just moaned in response. The sound made Duo shiver. “What about this? You like it right there?” He should be leaving, only he was frozen listening to Quatre goading Heero on.

“Hush,” Quatre’s voice cut through the noises Heero was making, “shh . . . good boy. You don’t have to. Just let me do it.”

“Quatre,” Heero moaned, “that feels so good.” Duo had never heard Heero sounding like that before. He didn’t have much trouble imagining what Quatre must be doing to him.

“Good. That’s what I want. Just enjoy it Heero,” Quatre’s voice had morphed from its normal harmless sounding tone to a deep purr, the perfect bedroom voice. “I want you to feel good. I want to make you feel good.”

Massage, again? Somehow Duo didn’t think so. What absurd excuse were they going to give him this time? Medical attention? Karaoke? Acupuncture? What did they think they were doing? He probably didn’t want to know, but it was hard to ignore the sounds they were making.

“Heero, what are you . . . ? Oh . . .” Duo stood up. He wasn’t going to look. He was not going to peek. He did not want to know, and they had gone and locked the door anyway. “Heero, you don’t have to . . . Ah! That’s . . .”

“Stop squirming,” Heero ordered. Duo guessed he was getting revenge for Quatre making him moan and cry like he had been doing.

“Yes . . .” Quatre moaned. Duo retreated. Dirty thoughts kept running through his head now, extremely dirty ones.

\-----------------------------------------In Heero and Quatre’s Room------------------------------------------

Heero knelt, hands keeping Quatre down even though Quatre was probably unable to move at the moment. He was trembling in that aftermath of the pleasure Heero had given him, clinging to Heero’s shoulders.

After a few minutes he recovered enough to start touching Heero again. Bare bodies twined together on the bed, touching, stroking, driving each other crazy.

It was a good thing they remembered to lock the door that time.

\-------------------------------------Sunday Afternoon, Time To Leave --------------------------------------

“Some vacation,” Duo griped. He had spent the whole weekend either trying to speak with Quatre, or trying to avoid him and Heero.

“I had fun,” Quatre commented.

“You spent the whole weekend in your room with Heero,” Duo reminded him, speaking cautiously as he noted Quatre’s blissful smile. “And what were the two of you doing in there this morning?”

“Karaoke?” Quatre suggested, as if he was also asking ‘what else could have possibly been going on?’ with sweet, though false, innocence.

“I’m not going to buy that Quatre, I know the two of you . . .” Duo found himself suddenly, for the first time in years, unable to just use a blunt approach and get it over with. There was an image that might as well have been labeled ‘naughty Quatre’ fixed firmly in his mind, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.

Quatre laughed lightly at his embarrassment, then leaned over to Heero, who was standing nearby and whispered, making sure that Duo could hear him as well, “I told you he’d figure it out sooner or later.”


End file.
